


Frankenweiner

by Bronzeflower



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Established Relationship, I would like to formally apologize for the creation of this fanfiction, M/M, Making Love, Prepping, Smut, The opposite of proper punctuation and grammer, Various misspellings of character names, misspellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: an excuse to use the word "frankenweiner" in a sentance





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know, one day, i was looking through the fanfics on ao3 in the frankenstein tag. And i thought "there is a severe lack of bad smut in this tag" so low and behold, here it is. in all it's glory. i hope you derive some semblance of enjoyment from this

“henry, hangry, hungary, ples” victor cried out and suddenltly grabbed hold of henry “plas let me make love to you”

henri looked dep into victer’s eys “yas, of course, victan”

villor prepped hungry with lub “im going to do it now, henrye”

“plase” hen ry said.

victor put his frankenweiner up henry’s butterhole

“ah! yes, villa!” hairy shouted

viliter moved his penis in and out, shouting and crying all the while. he was sobbing like a bab

“oooooohhh, hnr y! im gonna cum!” 

“me too” hhery said “cum wiht me”

they cam together, and victilly claned them boht up and they wwnet to sellep

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to actually post good smut later on. I can't promise when I'll post it, but it will be posted sometime in the future.


End file.
